


It's Never Really the End, is it?

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, end of series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Months can be thought of as many things: two seasons passing, the earth turning, time moving in a slow manner day by day, but quickly when you look back. For the Flock, it means waddling around with angel babies. </p><p>However, after hours of pushing, crying and tears, the children have arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Really the End, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. I know that it has been some time and I have, rudely, I'll admit, not have been around or answered any of your comments, I feel the need to tell you that this is the final end of the series. 
> 
> The last part was supposed to be the last part of the series, but I could not find the 'Mark This Series as Complete' box. So, I left it as Pending. For that, I am sorry. But after much thinking and audience comments, I will give you one last work. I don't think that this series will be returned to in the foreseeable future, but that does not mean that I did not have fun with it. 
> 
> So, here it is, the last part. Thank you all for your comments and support that you have given me, I wish you the best!

The Bunker was quiet again. 

There was no longer any shouting, demands, crying, or pained screams from the human-turned angels. All eight of them had carried and birthed eight, healthy, fledglings. Dean and Sam each had one girl; Dean's named Mary and Sam's named Jess. Penny and Blake birthed two boys; Penny's named Christopher and Blake's named Thomas. 

Castiel, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer all took the job of hovering over their mates the past six months. They made sure to have everything that they could possibly need. The Bunker was fledgling and baby proofed, because those were two totally different fields, as Gabriel had told the human-angels. God had stopped in once a week to make sure that the fledglings were growing safely. Angels marveled at the Flock, desiring to see the bellies of the human-angels in hopes that they could soon meet their new family members. 

The Archangels allowed it, up until the fourth month, when their mate's bellies were round with their child. Their protectiveness only increased at the sight of their mates, pregnant with their child. Each Archangel would do anything to protect their mate; it only made sense that the same feeling would go to their child. 

There were times where the pregnancy was trying for everyone. Demands of food, sex, and wing grooming were hard to keep up with at some points in time. The angels would sometimes mutter about demanding mates, but they would roll over and do what their mate asked. 

Because that is what Love truly is. The desire to do anything for the people that you love. 

Now, while their mate's slept, each angel had the opportunity to hold their child for the first time that was longer than thirty seconds (fledglings were hungry creatures). The Archangels didn't need to say anything to their brothers about the love that poured from their Grace when they held the child they helped create. It was all understood. Wings carefully brushed against their children and each other. 

It had been a long time since so much love was felt by the four angels. 

In fact, the amount of love that was in the room, was larger than any amount that God had given them. Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael and Castiel wouldn't have it any other way though. 

"Hey," Dean's sleepy voice said. The retired hunter was joined by his brother and his adopted sisters. He rubbed his hand down Castiel's wing and looked at Mary. "What are you doing?" Castiel smiled at Dean, not saying anything. 

Sam towered over his mate, even more so to his little Jess. Gabriel purred quietly, then shushed Jess to go back to sleep when she started to squirm. 

Blake and Michael's son opened his eyes when he sensed his mother and others join the room. Michael bounced him in his arms while Blake gently closed his eyes again.

"I've never been this happy." Was all that Lucifer whispered when Penny stroked his white wings. Penny kissed his cheek as the two of them looked down at their son. 

It was a long six months, for everyone, God, the angels in Heaven, the Flock, the readers, even Hell had a long six months of being pushed back to where the angels in Heaven thought they belonged. There was an unspoken message that rang across Heaven when they heard of the Flock's conception that no harm would come to the first Fledglings since before Earth was created. And that meant warring against Hell, which they happily did. 

Six months would be a short time period when the Flock would looked back in the near future. They had many more battles and victories to look forward to and dread. But with their mates, Heaven, and the love that was shared between them, they had no chance at failing. 

Because love always wins. It didn't matter if the relationship between the people was platonic, erotic, familiar, or even foreign. The fact was, love has always prevailed, is winning and forever will win.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, my friends. I give you the final part. Thank you so much for all that you have done for me while writing this. I am sorry that it took so long to write this final, and somewhat unexpected, part.  
> Thank you for reading, commenting, giving kudos, following, bookmarking, subscribing, everything. I love you all.


End file.
